Rescue me
by chrolli4life
Summary: Brendan is a fire fighter that rescues Ste
1. Chapter 1

Well everyone's been asking for a new story I hope I don't disappoint. Had this idea a few weeks ago when I saw the fire episode again when Amy was trapped with the kids. Sorry first chapter is so short I wasn't sure how to end it but I think it ends in a good spot.

Stevens POV

I'm in my flat with me kids Leah and Lucas fast asleep I'm watching them for the night relaxing on the couch while Amy is working the late shift at Chez Chez. I had shortly fallen a sleep when I hard this big bang from down stairs I heard me kids crying and then out of nowhere I smell smoke. I know that there's a fire from down below but I can't see it. I try to crawl to get the phone but then I see smoke and I can't find my way. I'm trying to get to me kids but I can't. I

start coughing and I'm worried for me kids. I need to make sure that they are alright me kids mean the world to me, more then anything. I try to push the smoke out of my way to get to either the phone to call 999 or me kids. The first thing I cam get to is window I find a toy trunk on the floor and I throw it at the window which shatters and I scream out help.

Brendan's POV

I was setting up my gear at the fire house when a call came in for a restaurant and flat fire. After the gear was on I ran in the truck and sped off with the other fire fighters. I saw the place in flames and dark smoke. I heard someone cry out that Steven Hay and his kids were trapped inside. I didn't know them but I wasn't going to let the father of his kids die or his kids. I put my face mask on and I ran into the fire. The stairs that led to the upstairs were falling a part but I knew I had to climb them since the ladder wasn't up yet.

If Brendan had waited for the ladder to be up all 3 would die. No time to wait.

Brendan carefully climbed the stairs when he got to the door that led to the house he turned the knob but was locked. Luckily there was glass on the top of the door he used his elbow to break the glass he put his hand inside and reached for the knob and unlocked it and opened the door.

Smoke was every where at first it was hard to see but with my goggles that helped to see in smoke and fire everything came into focus. A young man was passed out on the floor, I walked over to him and felt his pulse in his neck and he was still breathing. He was breathtakingly beautiful. That's when I got out of my trance and heard the young children crying.

When I ran into the children's room I heard another fire fighter come in the house with the ladder.

"He's on the floor, weak pulse" I called out to my fellow fire fighter.

I grabbed the two young children that looked like less then 3 years old and held them in my arms.

"I have his children" I screamed out.

Another fire fighter joined me and took the boy out of my hand and went down the ladder with him. I held on to the young man's beautiful daughter and held her tight as I went down the ladder. We gave the children to a paramedic and they checked on all three before rushing them to the local hospital.

The other fire fighters down before had been working on getting the fire out with hoses. It took hours to get it some what tamable. By the time the fire was out we had been out the location for 6 hours. It was one of the longest times that Brendan had been at a fire. He was a young man just starting out as a fire fighter. It was his 5 call of duty and he always did things his way but he never lost a person in need. He was a hero so his boss never gave him a talking to since he never got hurt and he never lost anyone while on the job.


	2. Chapter 2

A few nights after the fire Brendan was home couldn't sleep kept thinking about that young man and his children were they alright, was he or his children still in the hospital, where would he and his family stay to live now that his place was no longer.

Brendan sat up from his bed he thought about Steven Hay he was so young and with softest skin he has ever felt softer than any woman's skin he has ever touched when he felt his neck for a pulse. Something came over him he reached for his phone on the night stand and called up the hospital to see if

Steven was still there.

"Hello, I was just wondering if Steven Hay is still there?"

"Yes, who may I say is calling?"

"Brendan Brady, I'm the fire fighter who rescued him and his children from the fire"

"That's wonderful his children are out of the hospital they just had a quick check up and was sent to stay with their mother at a nearby shelter while they find a place to live.

'A shelter' thought Brendan shaking his head.

'That's not good at all' thought Brendan in shock

"Will it be alright if I checked up on him?" asked

"Well since you did save his life I don't see why not"

"Thanks, whatever you do don't let him know that a fire fighter wants to check up on him"

"You want to surprise him?"

"Yeah something like that"

"When will you be available?"

"Well I have to work on some stuff but I hope by tonight."

"OK, see you soon, by the way I'm Maxine Minniver"

"See you later Maxine Minniver, and thanks again"

Brendan got off the phone with this Maxine person and called Cheryl his sister.

"Chez, hey it's Brendan"

"It's been a long time Bren what you want?"

"Yes I'm sorry, I've been very busy lately with this new job and all."

"Yes I know"

Brendan used to be so close to his younger sister but then he finally grew up became a man and things changed within Cheryl. He tried to be that same person he was around Cheryl, but because becoming a fire fighter, Cheryl thought he was so much better than her and she just couldn't handle it.

"I was wondering if you know an Amy Barnes."

"Sure do, she works for me as a bartender"

"Did you hear what happened to her and Steven Hay's place?"

"It burnt completely down" said Cheryl sadly

"I'm the one who rescued Steven from the fire"

"OMG Brendan, are you serious?"

"Yeah I am. Didn't do much though saw him on the floor felt for a pulse called

out to another fire fighter to get him and I got his kids out of their room and

got another fire fighter to take down his son."

"Oh Brendan can't thank you enough. They are such good children and Ste is the best father and so young so much life left in him"

"Yeah, I heard that Amy is staying in a shelter."

"She is"

"What happened to the flat we own? I'm sure that there's room enough for her, Steven, and the children"

"You sure Brendan"

"Positive, and rent free until Steven gets back on his feet."

"Oh Brendan that's amazing, why you doing this?"

"Just giving back"

"I miss you and I'm sorry about everything" said Cheryl close to tears.

"I'll come by some time when not on duty"

"Got it."

XXX

Later on Brendan was outside Steven's hospital room pacing back and forth out of nerves. He kept thinking what ifs what if this or what if that. Tried thinking about what to say if Steven asked what was going on. His hands where tightly together in front of him as he pacing around.

Brendan thought positive things, took a deep breath and walked inside the room. When he walked inside he looked at Steven who was hooked up to an IV. Stevens eyes were closed as if sleeping.

Brendan stared at Steven for a few seconds looking for any bruises on his face but all he saw was pale flawless skin.

'Stop Brendan, he has kids, might not even be gay'

Brendan closed the door and it caused Steven to slowly open his eyes.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to wake you up" said Brendan in a soothing voice

"Do I know you?" asked Steven in a soft tone of voice

"No, I'm Brendan Brady, the fire fighter who found you and your children"

"Thank you, thank you so much. I'm confused why exactly are you here?"

"Sorry just making sure you're alright. The last time I saw you I found you laying passed out on the floor, I had to check your pulse to see if you were breathing. You're kids are all with their mother."

"Thanks. You said your name was Brady, do you happen to be Cheryl's brother?"

"One and only."

"You must be new in town"

"Been here a few weeks now, I got transferred to a new fire station when I got hired."

Steven just nodded his head

"I heard that Amy and the kids are staying at a shelter, I own a 4 room flat with Cheryl, I asked her if it was alright for you to stay"

"That's great and all but we can't afford that"

"I know that's why I asked her for no rent until you're better and on your feet"

"Why would you do that?"

"I know how it is with two young children worried about where to live next"

Steven nodded his head and smiled his usual smile for the first time making Brendan slightly weak in the knees.

"You alright?" asked Steven concern in his voice

"Uh yeah, must be my job getting the best of me" lied Brendan

"You look tired, I'll leave you to get some sleep" said Brendan before turning

around

"Yeah thanks. Will I see you again?"

"You'll see me around" said Brendan turning back to look at Steven

Brendan turned around and left and Steven couldn't help but stare at him leave.

'Wow' thought Steven before putting his head down on down on the pillow and falling back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry took a few days for an update, I usually write fast, but didn't know what I wanted and I've been busy.**

Two later Steven got out of the hospital; he hadn't seen the handsome fire fighter Brendan Brady, his sister Cheryl had helped him and his family move into her and Brendan's flat which was already furnished. When Steven walked into his new living corners and saw Cheryl there with Amy and his kids he walked over to Cheryl and whispered something's in her ear.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a brother, more importantly a handsome fire fighter as a brother"

"Um it never came up and secondly you think he's handsome"

Steven didn't answer her just smiled.

"Someone has a crush" laughed Cheryl

"Maybe, maybe not" said Steven still smiling.

THE AFTERNOON after being home Steven was bored so he baked milk chocolate cupcakes with white chocolate frosting and he wrapped up the tray of cupcakes up and write a little note and put it on top of the tray, he told Amy that he was gonna go for a walk and that he would be back soon. Amy's response was just stay safe.

Steven left the flat and walked around with the cupcakes and found the fire house that Brendan worked out of. He walked in the station and all the fire fighters stood up and looked up at Steven. Steven looked around for Brendan but didn't see him.

The chief he guessed walked over to him and asked what he wanted and he replied with he wanted to know if Brendan Brady was in.

The chief walked over to the other fire fighters and called out, "Hey Brendan, pretty boy here to see ye" screamed out the fire fighter all the others did the same and Steven thought it wasn't funny at all.

A few minutes later in walked Brendan with his uniform on which made him look devilish walking from the back of the station and was surprised to see that it was Steven.

"Hey it's Steven Hay, the young man I rescued from the fire a week ago."

The other fire fighters just went 'oh'

Brendan walked over to Steven.

"I see your out of the hospital"

Steven just nodded his head.

"Uh yeah, I got out yesterday, thanks for the flat it's really nice"

"Don't mention it"

"I'm surprised to see you. What brought you here, is everything alright?" said a concerned Brendan

"Everything is great, I baked you chocolate cupcakes to say thank you for everything."

"No need to thank me Steven I was doing my job."

"I know but you didn't have to help me and my family out. Please accept these I promise you won't be sorry. Plus I wrote you a little something as well, read it later"

"OK, thank you"

"Well I better go" said Steven

"Yeah, sorry about my chief, he's always teasing me since he knows I'm gay"

"Don't worry about."

Brendan nodded his head.

Everyone said bye to Steven and the chief said he was sorry.

XXX

Later on that day Brendan got home sat on the couch and put the tray of cupcakes on the couch next to him then h put his feet up on the coffee and sat against the back of the couch with his head down on it.

His stomach made a noise indicating that he was hungry. He looked at the wrapped tray of cupcakes he took the note off the tray and unwrapped the tray. Inside were 6 cupcakes.

He could smell the cupcakes and it was making his mouth water but he decided to read the note first.

It read

**To Brendan **

**Thanks again for saving mine and me kids life, I have baked you milk chocolate cupcakes with white chocolate frosting sorry I couldn't give you all twelve your sister wanted some to take with her and Amy wanted to try one. If you want more **

**I just open up me own bakery; Hay's family bakery, it's down the block from Cheryl's night club. Stop by any time on the house. **

**Hope to see you again soon**

**Steven **

Brendan put the note down and grabbed a cupcake; he ate the first one so quick; the way he usually ate anything he didn't have time to really taste it but he took his time with the second one and almost moaned OMG out loud. Brendan licked his lips and tested out the flavor and texture in his mouth, it was sweet but not overwhelming, was moist and creamy and that frosting he thought he could licking it with his fingers straight from the container.

Brendan looked at the time on his watch and saw that it was 5 he hoped that he could make it to the bakery before it closed, he didn't have a contact number to reach Steven so he just grabbed his keys and left.

XXX

Steven was at the bakery cleaning up the day's work of crumbs from the shelves.

He had some help in the kitchen from his friend Doug Carter, he helped since

Steven wasn't a hundred percent better. When Doug came to the front of the bakery to tell Steven that the cookies were done in the kitchen the front door opened and Steven and Doug looked up at it and in worked Brendan.

"Hi, we're closing" said Doug

"Sorry I'll come back another day"

"Hi Brendan, Doug just took out some cookies from the oven stay and try some"

"Sure, by the way those cupcakes are delicious"

"Thanks"

Doug grabbed Steven by the arm and whispered 'who is that' in Steven's ear.

"Oh sorry let me introduce you. Brendan Brady meet Doug Carter, he's helping me for the week while I can get around better"

"Nice to meet you" said Brendan

"Yeah you too" said Doug in a flirting mannered way.

Doug was looking Brendan up and down.

"Cool yourself" whispered Steven

"So how do you know each other?" asked Doug

"He's a fire fighter he helped get me and me kids out of that fire"

"Oh that's why you're so fit" said Doug

"I try to stay in shape"

"Don't mind him" said Steven, he's a newbie and now flirts with every guy he sees"

"Welcome to the club" said Brendan

Doug laughed.

Steven excused himself and went into the kitchen to get a plateful of different cookies and walked back to Brendan and Doug.

"Here try these let me know what you think" said Steven

"OK"

Brendan tried a chocolate chip oatmeal cookie and his eyes almost popped out from excitement.

"What?" asked Steven

Brendan put up a finger to indicate for him to hold on a second.

"That was like god" said Brendan after swallowing down the cookie.

"That holy?" asked Steven

Brendan smiled.

"Something like that"

Brendan took a Dutch chocolate cookie next and he licked his lips.

Steven just stared at him transfixed on the way he ate anything.

"Keep them coming" said Brendan

"Next is peanut butter and dark chocolate"

"Give me" said Brendan as if the cookie was a drug and needed a fix.

Brendan took a bite of it.

"Yum. What's next?"

"My specialty s'mores"

"My favorite"

"If you like s'mores I also make a s'mores pie"

"I'm in heaven" Brendan almost moaned out.

Steven laughed and smiled.

Brendan took the cookie and took his time eating it.

"What you think of that?" asked Doug

Steven and Brendan forgot that Doug was even there.

"The best. I'll like a few to take with me"

"Sure" said Doug

"Anything else?"

"Can I have a pound of each; I'll bring them to the fire house tomorrow"

"Sure" said Steven

Doug gave Brendan a pound for each of the 10 different kinds of cookies. Doug handed the bag to Brendan and Brendan gave him 100 pounds for everything.

"Hey that's way too much?" said Doug

"I told you it's on the house" said Steven

"I'll be back again, that I promise you and besides keep the change for both of you"

"Thanks" said Doug

"Please come by again soon" said Doug flirtatious

"Don't worry Douglas I will need to try those pies next"

"Good night" said Steven

"Good night" said Brendan

When Brendan walked out of the bakery Doug walked over to Steven

"Damn, have you seen that ass?"

"Looks good in his uniform too""

Brendan didn't mean to but he overheard what Steven and Doug were saying and walked away with a smile.

**by the way I make S'mores at home, something i came up with when i had a graham cracker pie crust and didn't know what to do with it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter isn't that long; I'm kind of writers blocked at the moment.**

It had been a few days since Steven had seen Brendan and he was missing him like crazy as he was alone in the bakery most night at closing time. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a knock at the door and Steven saw it was Brendan outside with the tray that he had given to him.

Steven walked over to the door and opened it. Brendan walked in to the bakery and Steven went over to the counter cleaning up the crumbs from the long day's work.

"Sorry, hope you don't mind me just dropping by."

"No not at all" said Steven with a smile

"I finished the cupcakes and I cleaned your tray out for you"

"Thanks" said Steven not knowing what to say

"I've meaning to ask you how you are, but been so busy at work and the guys loved the cookies"

"It's fine got to save more lives, I've been feeling much better, Doug hasn't been in for a few days, he stayed a few more days longer just in case a fire fighter happened to be in the neighborhood."

"You mean me?" asked Brendan pointing to himself

Steven nodded his head and laughed.

"Was he like that with you?" asked Brendan

"Tried to kiss me once but I told him I just liked him as a friend."

"I see"

"He's not my type"

"What's wrong with him with his type?"

"Sensitive and weak, but he is a nice guy under the surface."

"What is your type?" asked Brendan

'Women probably, just my luck' thought Brendan

"Strong and kind"

'Nope of course he's gay, thought I look good in my uniform'

Brendan nodded his head and smiled.

The timer in the back dinged and Steven excused himself and went into the kitchen.

"What's that, that smells good?"

Steven came back to the front of the bakery.

"I just took out those pies, I have s'mores, snickerdoodle, and 3 kinds of fruit pies."

"Sounds great, mine if I have one of each?"

"No not at all"

"Sorry if I come at closing time but so busy when I have time it's usually at night"

"No problem, whenever you can make it stop by,"

"Thanks"

Brendan again wanted to pay saying that the pies were for the fire station and that when he was on holiday he'll come by for his freebies.

"Good night" said Brendan

"Good night" said Steven

XXX

Steven was hanging out at Chez Chez, four days after seeing Brendan, he was at the bar drinking a beer when Cheryl's mobile began to ring she answered the phone right away. He heard Cheryl gasp and say 'oh no' and when she got off the phone she looked like she was going to fall over

Steven put a hand on Cheryl's back and asked if everything was alright she shook her head.

"It was about Brendan"

"What happened to him?" asked Steven worried

"He fell off the ladder at a fire, got rushed to the hospital" a tear fell down her cheek.

"I've been a shit to him" cried Cheryl

"I'm sure he'll be alright"

Cheryl nodded her head.

"If you want, I'll go check on him and make sure he's alright and I'll call you to let you know"

Cheryl nodded her head.

Steven kissed Cheryl on the cheek.

"Thanks Ste"

Steven finished his beer said his goodbyes and left the bar.

Steven didn't want to go to the hospital right away for he had thoughts that Brendan would be going through tests and if it was worse than the DR's thought maybe surgery. He didn't want to go home and he didn't want to reopen the bakery just to sit around. Steven didn't know what he wanted to do, he walked to the park and sat on a bench and waited for when the time was right.

FEW HOURS LATER

Steven walked into the hospital from the park and asked for Brendan Brady's room and told the front desk that he was a friend of his and they gave him a visiting pass. Steven walked to his room and opened the door; Steven was shocked to see the damage that Brendan was in. Brendan was on an IV liquid drip and his head was bandaged up and looked as if his leg was in a cast. He had cuts on his handsome face.

Steven walked over to Brendan, Brendan's eyes were closed and Steven sat down in a chair beside the bed. Steven had strongly wanted to stroke Brendan's cheek and make the pain he was feeling go away. He wished that he could have saved him from getting hurt. A tear fell down Steven's cheek and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

Steven knew that Brendan probably wouldn't be able to hear what he would say to him but he didn't want to be there quiet.

"I know you probably can't hear me Brendan but Cheryl told me what happened and she's a mess over it and I told her I'd come and see you, I wish I could have been there. I wish you weren't hurting. You saved me I wished that I too could have rescued you"

Steven stood up from the chair and walked close to Brendan, he touched his cheek and left.

**I wasn't going to have anything happen to Brendan but I just came up with this **

**idea I hope you like the new direction that I came up with.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for those great comments. I have many stories if you all want them to be Stedan stories I'll gladly turn them into them. I was thinking of making a story about Kieron and Emmett, do you like those kind of stories?**

When Steven left the hospital he felt his body shake just seeing Brendan in the hospital bed hurting. He ran to Cheryl's place even though it was 3 in the morning he just had to let her know the state that her brother was in.

Once Steven knocked on Cheryl's door it took 5 minutes before Cheryl opened the door and when she did Steven noticed that her eyes were pink from crying.

Cheryl didn't say anything she just let him in the flat.

"Thanks" whispered Steven

Cheryl closed the door and walked over to Steven who had sat down on the couch. Cheryl sat down next to Steven.

"Cheryl, you need to see him" said Steven softly

"That bad?" asked Cheryl before crying again

Steven hugged Cheryl and let her cry on his shoulder.

"His head is bandaged up and has a broken leg and on an IV drip."

Cheryl cried harder her body shaking in Steven's arms.

"I'll make you a pot of tea" said Steven softly

Cheryl nodded her head.

Cheryl let go of Steven and Steven got up from the couch and into the kitchen he put water in a kettle and put it on the stove.

"It'll help you sleep" said Steven from the kitchen

"Thanks, so happy you came into our lives, you're a great young man"

"Thanks Cheryl nice of you to say"

The kettle whistled and Steven shut the stove off, he poured the hot water into a cute purple mug and put a green tea bag inside. He put some fresh lemon juice in it and walked back in the living room.

He handed the mug to Cheryl

"Thanks babe" said Cheryl

"Don't have to thank me just helping a friend" said Steven as he sat on the couch.

Cheryl took a sip of the tea.

"This is great, just what I needed"

"Happy I could help"

Steven stayed until Cheryl fell asleep on the couch.

Steven left and went to his and his family's flat.

"What happened?" asked Amy who was sitting on the couch.

"Sorry didn't know you'd be up"

"Is it Cheryl?"

"You don't know?"

Amy shook her head.

Steven sat on the couch next to Amy.

"It's her brother" said Steven a tear falling down his cheek.

"Brendan?" asked Amy

Steven nodded his head.

"What happened?"

"He had a really bad fall off a ladder and in a coma and his head is bandaged up

and broken leg" said Steven crying

"Oh Ams, I wish I was there, wish I could have helped him"

Amy held Steven in her arms.

"How's Cheryl taking it?"

"She's a wreck, I told her to see him later"

"That's good"

"Amy I don't want him to die"

"Shhh, I'm sure he'll make it out alright"

"I hope so"

XXX

The following morning Cheryl got up from the couch she put the mug into the sink and went upstairs to take a shower. She got out of the shower and dried off, she put on a robe, and went to put some clothing on.

Once she was dressed she left the flat and went to the hospital to see her brother.

Once in the room with Brendan she ran to his side crying. Brendan looked like he was sleeping.

"Oh Bren, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry for everything. I miss you, don't leave me."

Cheryl kissed Brendan on the forehead.

"It's too much to take, I'll be back later love, but please come back to me, come back to us"

Cheryl opened the door and outside the door was Steven.

"Ste surprised to see you"

"I couldn't sleep, how's he doing?"

"No progress" said Cheryl crying

Steven hugged Cheryl and Cheryl hugged back.

"Too painful for me to stay in long"

"I understand, don't worry, I'm here, Doug and Leanne are helping me run the bakery"

"Thanks, so grateful Brendan has you to look out for him"

"He's a hero, and now I want to be his"

"You like him don't you"

"Ever since I laid my eyes on him"

Cheryl smiled a weak one at Steven.

Cheryl said her goodbyes and Steven did as well then Steven walked into

Brendan's hospital room and sat down beside him in a chair.

"Brendan you have to come back to us, I just came up with a new dessert, it's called Brendan Brady my hero"

Steven looked at Brendan eyes still closed.

"It's a white chocolate cupcake and inside has red frosting in it and to decorate it has double B's in blue frosting. Only one of a kind" said Steven tearing up.

"You have to get better; I'd like to maybe take a walk with you with me kids, they want to meet their hero"

"I told Cheryl that I like you, truth is I like you a lot"

Steven put his head in his hands and kept them there. Steven fell asleep like that for a few minutes. Steven picked up his head and had tear stains on his cheek and his eyes were red.

"I better go, I'll be back I promise, you'll never be alone" said Steven as he got up from the chair. He leaned over Brendan's hospital bed and touched his cheek again with one finger.

Steven turned around and walked over to the door.

"Steven!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your comments sorry my chapters aren't very long I can't write a 10,000 world chapter, I never was able to. **

Steven turned around slowly until he faced Brendan in bed. Brendan still had his eyes closed.

"Steven is that you?" asked a mumbled Brendan

Steven ran to his bed side.

"It's me Brendan I'm right here"

"Steven" said Brendan softly

Steven held his hand to let him know that he was there.

"Let me get a DR." said Steven softly

"No, stay" said Brendan still with his eyes closed.

"Let me call Cheryl" said Steven letting go of Brendan's hand

Steven took his mobile phone and called Cheryl.

"Hey Cheryl, Brendan just woke up"

"No need to thank me. OK see you soon" Steven hung up

"Thank you Steven" said Brendan

"Brendan do you think you can open those blue eyes of yours for me"

Steven held on to Brendan's hand again.

"I'll try Steven"

"Just try for me"

"Where's Cheryl?"

"She'll be here soon"

"Will you stay when she comes?"

"No place I'd rather be"

"Thank you Steven"

Brendan's eyes were moving though still not open yet.

"Brendan open your eyes and look at me"

"Nothing I want more" said Brendan

Steven smiled.

Brendan eyes blinked a few times and finally opened all the way.

"Hi there" said Steven

"Hi"

"How do you feel?"

"Like, I fell and hit my head"

"That's pretty much what happened"

Steven still held on to Brendan's hand he let go.

"Don't"

Steven held on to his hand again.

"What happened?" asked Steven

"I was climbing to the top of the ladder and suddenly I lost my landing and my

foot twisted and I fell."

"I'm happy that you're alright now"

"I'm better that you're here"

Steven smiled at him.

"You have to stop smiling like that"

"Why"

"First time I saw it took my breath away and now it just makes you more beautiful"

"Hey for a man who just came out of a coma you have to stop flirting with me"

"Hey I'm on medication right now so I could be saying shit I don't mean"

"I hope you don't mean that"

"Did you mean what you said?" asked Brendan

"About?"

"Wanting to spend time with me?"

Steven blushed.

"Yeah I did"

"Good, I'd like that"

Suddenly Cheryl walked in to the room with a Dr. by her side.

"Oh Brendan, you look so good"

"I feel like shit though"

"Let me check him, and you both can come back in later" said the DR.

"I'll see you soon" said Cheryl

"See you Chez" said Brendan

"Stay" whispered Brendan to Steven

Steven just nodded.

Steven and Cheryl left the room.

Once out of the room Cheryl hugged Steven tight while crying on his shoulder.

"It's alright Cheryl; he's going to be fine"

Cheryl nodded her head.

"Ste thank you, thank you so much"

"Let's go sit down"

Cheryl let go of Steven and they walked over to some chairs and waited to visit with Brendan again.

"What's going on with you and my brother?" asked Cheryl

"Nothing"

"Don't nothing me"

"Well once he got out of his coma your handsome fire fighter brother started

flirting with me"

"Is that so?"

Steven nodded.

"He heard something's that I had said while he was out of it."

"What did you say?"

"That I wanted to spend time with him with me kids"

"You did?"

Steven nodded his head.

"I hope that's alright with you?"

"Of course it is love, you and Brendan I can see making an adorable couple"

Steven smiled.

Steven hugged Cheryl tight.

The DR. came out of the room and told them that he was going to be fine that with a few months in rehab should be good as new and that he needed lots of family and friends around him to help him recover. The DR. told them that they could go back in and see him but that he needed rest.

Cheryl and Steven walked into the room holding hands and Brendan was sitting up the best of his ability and smiled at them both.

Cheryl walked over to Brendan and held his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry for not being there Bren, I was jealous of how much you changed and you're a hero and I love you so much" said Cheryl crying

"I love you Chez and don't you forgot it, you're my baby sister"

Steven saw the two together and it brought tears to his eyes.

"Steven come here" said Brendan

Cheryl moved away so that Steven could go in her place.

"Thank you Steven, I couldn't have done this without you, rescuing you and your children has been a blessing and seeing your face and hearing your voice has saved my life"

Steven didn't know what came over him, one minute he was crying and the next kissing Brendan on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry took so long for this update but I didn't know what I wanted to do with this chapter I hope you all like it.**

Brendan was kissing him back.

"Get a room you guys" said Cheryl laughingly

Steven backed away from the bed out of breath lips red and wet from the kiss.

"I'm sorry" said Steven

"I'm not, that by far has been the best kiss I have ever received" said Brendan with a smile.

"So worth coming back from the dead for"

Steven and Cheryl laughed.

"My big strong hero brother, all gone soft on us" said Cheryl sweet tone of voice.

"Well not totally soft" said Brendan

"TMI Bren" said Cheryl grossed out

Steven was in the corner blushing and laughing.

"All joking aside, I love you Brendan, I'm so sorry for everything. I guess I'm just jealous, I want to be a hero. I want to do something for the community"

"Hey don't worry about it, I changed a lot in recent years and besides you my baby sister can do anything you want I have complete faith in you"

"Why being so nice to me?" asked Cheryl hysterically crying

Steven was rubbing her back.

"Because your my sister. The only family I have left."

"We better go, you look like you need your rest" said Steven to Brendan

Brendan nodded.

"Will you come back later?" asked Brendan pleadingly

"Of course we will" said Steven

Cheryl smiled and nodded her head.

Steven and Cheryl left the room and Brendan laid back his head on the pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

Cheryl looked at her brother from the closed door and told Steven that he had fallen right to sleep she also said her thanks to him and that she believed him to be Brendan's hero for Brendan not being there for him when he needed to be she would have lost both of the people that she loved the most in the world. Steven hugged and thanked her.

LATER ON THAT night Steven and Cheryl came back to the hospital this time Cheryl spent some alone time with her brother not much talking but they held hands and Cheryl kissed him on the cheek and told him that Steven was an amazing young man and how she was pleased that they had found each other even through the rough way they had met. Brendan smiled and kissed Cheryl on her forehead. Cheryl smiled and Brendan apologized saying it was time for Steven to come in that he needed him. Cheryl held his hand tight and smiled she then kissed him on the cheek and said she would see him later.

Cheryl walked to the door turned around and waved goodbye then she walked out into the hall and walked over to Steven with a big smile on her face. Steven looked confused for a second but smiled back.

"He wants to see you, he said and I quote 'I need him'" said Cheryl smiling

Both Steven and Cheryl slightly laughed. Steven nodded his head said his good nights to Cheryl since she had said she wouldn't be waiting for him that she was tired after a few days of not getting any sleep and he completely understood why, he hadn't slept that great either. Steven said his goodbyes to Cheryl and walked into Brendan's room.

Brendan turned his head around to face Steven and smiled. Steven smiled back.

"You're here" said Brendan happily

"Yeah I am" said Steven walking over to Brendan.

Brendan reached out his hand for Steven and he took it.

"How you feeling?" asked Steven concerned

"Much better knowing you're here, but I do miss your baking."

"I promise when you get out ill make you whatever you want even if its not on my menu."

"Deal" said Brendan smiling

"Did the DR's say anything to you?" asked Steven

"When I get out of here I need to go to stay in rehab to be able to walk again because of how badly I broke my leg and I'll be hopefully good as new."

"Well that's good"

"How's your children doing?" asked Brendan

"Just fine thank you, I promised you a walk in the park with them when you're

better"

"I haven't forgotten I look forward to it. The only real good thing to happen to me besides saving you and your family from the fire."

Steven looked like he was about to cry as he just looked at Brendan.

"What's wrong?"

Steven shook his head.

"Come on tell me" said Brendan concerned

"I was so worried that you wouldn't make it, " said Steven crying

"Hey now, I'm here. If you don't believe me you can always kiss me again to make sure"

Steven laughed as he dried the way the tears with the back of his hand.

Steven moved closer to Brendan and kissed his lips. This kiss wasn't like the first time it was raw filled with passion not the sweet tender kiss that they had shared the first time.

"You make a full recovery there'll be more of that to come" said Steven as he stopped the kiss and winked at Brendan.

"Is that a promise?"

"Better believe it is"

"Listen I better go its late and you need your sleep"

"OK, thank you for everything" said Brendan

"No thank you"


End file.
